The long term objective of this Fast Track Phase I and Phase II is to develop a low cost high field superconductor that can enable cost effective 6-8 tesla clinical MRI systems for every day use. This will benefit the public for MRI applications that require high resolution and rapid imaging. This matches with NIH mission of delivering cost effective improved health care to the public. The specific objectives of this Fast Track Phase I and Phase II proposal is to make significant improvement in the price-performance of MgB2 superconductor wires in the 7-11 tesla range at 4 K. Presently various MRI producers are considering clinical MRIs in the 7 Tesla range. Around the world MRI systems in the 7-9 tesla range have been built for research purposes, at a cost of several million dollars each. Presently an economical superconductor wire does not exist for high volume, low cost, 7-8 tesla MRI systems. Further commercialization of high field MRI's in the 7-8 tesla range would require the wire to be exposed to fields in the 10-11 tesla range. Unfortunately this is outside field range of NbTi superconductors, the workhorse superconductor for the commercial 1.5 and 3.0 tesla (6 tesla on the wire) MRI systems. While Nb3Sn superconductors has improved and operates in these higher fields of 7 to 20 tesla, this wire is still quite expense, 4 to 6 times more expensive on a $ per kilo-amp-meter basis at 7-11 tesla compared to NbTi wire at 6 tesla. Hyper Tech has projected that a MgB2 wire can be close to the same $ per kilo-amp-meter at 7-11 tesla as NbTi at 6 tesla on the wire. This is based on the experimental work of various researchers where Bc2 of over 35 tesla have been obtained, and various thin film research work have produced 1,000,000 A/mm2 current densities at 4.2 K in self field and over 1000 A/mm2 at 10 tesla. If this type of performance can be obtained in bulk wires, then this low price-performance for MgB2 is possible to enable low cost 6-8 tesla clinical MRI Systems. In this Fast Track Phase I and II we intend to accomplish these objectives through improved manufacturing, improved boron powder manufacturing, and improved high temperature insulation. This Fast Track Phase I and Phase II will develop a low cost high field superconductor that will enable cost effective 6-8 tesla clinical MRI systems for every day use. This will benefit the public for MRI applications that require high resolution and rapid imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]